Dos novatos de la Port Mafia
by luzmela1
Summary: Mori cree que Dazai y Chuuya están listos para realizar su primera misión conjunta tras entrar en la Port Mafia pues juntos se complementan aunque no se soporten. Especial cumpleaños de Dazai. Oneshot. Dark Era. Pequeñas referencias a la novela Fifteen. Violencia y lenguaje malsonante. Gracias a @Abril02 por la hermosa portada.


Chuuya Nakahara era un completo imbécil.

Nadie ni nada podría jamás cambiar la opinión que tenía Osamu Dazai del pelirrojo.

Al principio le pareció un sujeto violento, luego curioso, al rato interesante, hasta que todas las cualidades que apuntaban para distraerle de su completo tedio por la vida mostraron su realidad: Chuuya era solamente un delincuente juvenil falto de educación y con el mal genio del demonio quién disfrutaba moliéndole a palos a la menor ocasión.

Dazai no se quejaba de las palizas pues eran algo típico entre los miembros de la Port Mafia, sobre todo entre los más jóvenes y novatos andar todo el día retándose y arreándose. Ellos dos cumplían esas premisas.

Chuuya se dejaba provocar y Dazai se dejaba dar, al principio sin resistencia pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo a defenderse y contratacar. Dazai disfrutaba con esas peleas que le hacían sentirse vivo, y lo mismo Chuuya, que aunque bufase a cada segundo lo fastidioso que era, reía todo el rato que peleaban, y Dazai dejaba de lado su expresión de aburrimiento para mostrarle sin tapujos la atención que ponía en cada golpe y contragolpe. Al fin, también aprendió a reírse cuando ganaba.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que ambos habían jurado fidelidad a Mori como jefe. Dazai por compromiso y cruzando los dedos en su interior, Chuuya con toda la entrega de su alma.

Semanas en que habían aprendido lo básico para poder ser miembros de esa poderosa organización de la noche.

Tanto Kouyou, como Hirotsu, como también él mismo Mori estaban convencidos que los dos adolescentes sabrían llevar a cabo solos con éxito su primera misión. Así que les mandó llamar a su despacho para explicarles los pormenores.

Al mostrar la alegría y regocijo más sincero Chuuya al recibir la notificación que harían trabajo de campo solos, Dazai no pudo menos que protestar ante Mori.

-¡Mori, por favor, con él renacuajo no!

Mori no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ternura compasiva hacia su paciente el suicida. Había sonado tan auténtico, tan del niño que aún era.

-No te creas que a mí me gusta la idea de ir contigo, don patoso.

Mori se rellanó en el sillón de líder de la mafia.

Si había dos cosas que llenaban de alegría su estresada vida llena de responsabilidades, eran adorar la belleza de Elise y asistir a las peleas de sus dos diamantes en bruto.

Daba gusto ver como Dazai sabía canalizar la furia constante de Chuuya hacia sus intereses y cómo Chuuya hacía disfrutar de sentirse vivo a Dazai. No le quedaba duda de que Dazai sería el sustituto suyo en la Mafia pero Chuuya podía llegar a convertirse en el ser más influyente del mundo de la delincuencia, incluso más allá de las fronteras de Japón. Nakahara era un líder nato.

-Tienes un imán para caerte, golpearte o abrirte la crisma -tras reforzar esa afirmación, Chuuya golpeó a Dazai con los nudillos enguantados en su herida más reciente en la cabeza que le había obligado a ponerse un vendaje que le tapaba un ojo, pues este también había sufrido un hematoma interno.

Dazai le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

-¡Mori, eso es bullying! ¡Castígale!

-¿De qué bullying hablas? Si te pasas el día entero llamándome "pulgarcito", "chile rojo amargado", "mala leche que te dieron y por eso no creces", "oveja trasquilada" y "don salta-rana".

-Es que eres una rana, todo el día saltando de aquí para allá con tu habilidad porque no alcanzas los sitios.

-Al menos yo tengo una habilidad útil, no como la tuya. Eres lo más parecido a un aguafiestas.

-¿Lo dices por cada vez que te has dado más de un ostión cuando he anulado tu control de la gravedad?

Chuuya soltó un bufido cuando vio la expresión de satisfacción maliciosa de Dazai y plantándose delante de él estiró su barbilla hacia arriba mostrándole su desprecio:

-A la próxima no me contendré y te saltaré los dientes de un puñetazo.

Dazai resopló:

-Chuuya, me pregunto si dentro de siete años seguirás siendo el mismo grano apestoso en el culo que eres tú hoy.

Chuuya se rio sin ganas, como siempre que los insultos de Dazai le tocaban el amor propio.

-Dentro de siete años las flores que alguien habrá puesto en tu tumba estarán marchitas porque nadie se acordará de quien fuiste, pedazo de mierda suicida.

Dazai había esquivado el acercamiento más próximo de Chuuya y poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, le gritó a Mori:

-¡Moooooriiiii! ¿Ves cómo el petit Mafia me hace bullying?

Mori solo amplió más su sonrisa.

Chuuya fue hasta la mesa también y apoyo la mano derecha en la mesa de un manotazo.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un crío Dazai! Además un poco más de respeto al Jefe.

-¡Eres un pelota, Chuuya! ¿Crees que así vas a ser antes ejecutivo, lameculos?

-¡Dazai! -intervino Mori quien estimó que aquello se estaba yendo de madre. Así que no tuvo más remedio que amonestar a Dazai.

-Chuuya tiene razón, ya no soy solo tu médico sino tu jefe, tu líder, y no puedes llamarme Mori a secas.

Dazai se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba resignado. Realmente no podía realizar ninguna objeción al respeto.

Cuando descubrió la risita que intentaba contener el pelotero de Chuuya, se prometió hacérsela pagar esa noche.

-Está bien, ya no te llamaré más Mori, sino Jefe. ¿O prefieres Boss?

Mori consiguió guardar la risotada que le salió de dentro. Dazai sonaba tan chasqueado como cuando intentaba mezclar medicinas para suicidarse y solo le daban diarrea.

-También me sirve Mori-sama. Como quieras Dazai. Y ahora chicos, os explico vuestra misión.

Dazai estaba interesado pero fingió desidia mientras que Chuuya puso la cara tan profesional que nadie diría que tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos el pasado mes de abril.

-En el sector oeste de la ciudad hay un sótano donde unos emigrantes ilegales chinos son casi obra esclava realizando copias ilegales de películas y cds de música, con lo que interfiere en nuestro negocio de piratería. Deberéis ir a allí y convencer al matrimonio japonés que los explota de que cese esa actividad. Cuando lo hayáis logrado, yo mismo llamaré a inmigración para que deporten a los ilegales.

A Dazai le importaba bien poco que les pasara a los chinos, lo que quería dejar claro es que quería decir Mori con "convencer".

-¿Debemos matarlos, Boss?

Mori sonrió orgulloso de lo de _Boss_.

-Lo dejo en vuestras manos, sé que haréis lo correcto.

-Los mataremos pues -dijo pragmáticamente Chuuya sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo que "los mataremos pues"? -saltó Dazai. -Matar nunca debe ser una primera opción.

-¡Ohhh! -se le burló Chuuya. -¿Te has vuelto un chico clemente, Dazai?

-¡Es que eres un idiota, Terminator enano! Una vez muertos no sirven de nada. Vivos siempre les puedes sacar información.

Chuuya iba a replicar pero Mori se lo impidió.

-Dazai tiene razón. La utilidad de un enemigo es siempre que se puede utilizar como moneda de cambio o fuente de conocimiento. La muerte solo puede ser o para dar un aviso a otros o por defensa propia. O también, y esto quiero que os quede claro, a veces hay que realizar sacrificios por un bien mayor.

-Sí, jefe -asintió Chuuya realizando una pequeña reverencia, mientras Dazai le susurraba _pelota._

Mori hizo como que no le había oído.

Abrió su cajón y empezó a colocar diferentes objetos sobre el enorme escritorio.

-Esto es la dirección del local, algo de efectivo, un móvil especial que no rastreará vuestra posición y con un número que yo utilizaré para comunicarme directamente con vosotros, dos identificaciones falsas en las que aparecéis como mayores de edad y sendos carnets de conducir, también falsos lógicamente. Y...-hizo una pausa para dar emoción a lo siguiente que iba a mostrarles. Se comportaba igual, igual que cuando le daba un regalo nuevo a Elise. Dazai estaba asqueado. Más que de que Mori les tratase como a críos, por la alegría mal disimulada de Chuuya al recibir ****el kit completo del mafioso****. Se imaginó que estaban en una teletienda con Mori anunciando con voz engolada el producto estrella de la noche. Sonrió a su pesar.-...y unas llaves para vuestro flamante auto.

Les lanzó unas llaves que Chuuya tomó en el aire.

-¡Guau, jefe un Lexus!

-La Port Mafia tiene clase -Mori estaba muy feliz de tener una cámara de seguridad grabando toda la escena. La carita de entusiasmo de Chuuya era tan linda, incluso Dazai se mostraba feliz.

-Condúcelo tú, Chuuya.

-¿Por qué él, por qué no yo?

-Dazai, tú apenas acabas de aprender, pero Chuuya maneja mejor que tú.

-Exacto -se jactó Chuuya. -Llevo desde los diez años conduciendo coches.

-Robados -precisó Dazai con inquina.

Chuuya alzó los hombros.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer cuando vives en las calles.

Dazai se sintió frustrado por no poder responderle más que con motes tontos o insultos. Y ya se había cansado aquella noche de meterse con el pelirrojo.

-Ya que hay un acuerdo en quien va a ser el chofer -ignoró una nueva protesta de Dazai - Solo me queda preguntar si vais bien preparados.

Ambos abrieron sus ropas mostrando sus pistolas y la munición.

-Muy bien. Os deseo mucha suerte. No dudéis en llamarme si lo precisáis.

-Por supuesto, jefe -respondió Chuuya.

-No hará falta, Boss.

...

A Dazai le iba a dar un ataque al ver a _Chuuya-la-rana_ dando saltos alrededor del coche que les había asignado Mori. Solo era un lexus, como tantos otros en la Port Mafia.

-¡Basta! -acabó diciéndole al fin y cuando iba a meterse por la portezuela del conductor, Chuuya le paró.

-¡Conduzco yo, ya lo has oído!

Dazai volvió a suspirar cansado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Chuuya seguía todo entusiasmado toquiteando todo el salpicadero.

-¡Mira, Dazai, si tiene hasta conector usb, y limpia automático, y cámara trasera para aparcar, en color, caray, y esto, ¡guau! es una neverita! Podemos poner unas latas de cerveza para celebrar las misiones.

-¿Celebrar, contigo? Espero que solo hoy me asignen contigo, saltamontes. No te soporto.

-¡Yo tampoco te soporto, Dazai! Pero Mori-san sabe que tú y yo nos complementamos.

-No me hagas reír. ¿Quieres que encargue camisetas para todos con la frase " Dazai y Chuya tal para cual, la pareja ideal"?

-Más bien con el logo " el mafioso cool y el suicida amargado".

-Yo no soy un amargado y desde luego tú no eres cool. Eres una rata recogida de la calle, violenta e inculta.

-Y tú no sabes nada del mundo, Dazai. Has vivido en una concha toda tu vida y tienes tanto miedo que piensas solo en suicidarte porque eres un gallina.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde.

-¡Lo eres!

-¿Ah,sí?

-Sí.

-¿Apuestas a que hoy me acabas admitiendo que te doy miedo, pero miedo del auténtico?

-¿Tú, a mí? No flipes, Dazai.

-Si tan seguro estás...

Chuuya odiaba esa sonrisita idiota.

-¡Hecho!

Ambos escupieron en su mano y la chocaron. Se apretaron tan fuerte que se hicieron daño, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó.

-Quien gane le preguntará algo al otro y el perdedor no se podrá negar a responder.

-Me gusta ese premio.

Dazai se mordió el labio. ¡Ah, pequeño matahombres Chuuya! ¡Qué fácil caía en sus redes! Ni concebía que él, Dazai, podría mentirle, pero, como iba a ganar, Chuuya ni se plantearía no decir la verdad. Dazai precisaba de esa información cuanto antes. Y solo Chuuya se la podía proporcionar.

-¡Dale! -le animó Dazai recuperando totalmente su buen humor.

Chuuya le dio al contacto, fue a darle al acelerador y ... ¡mierda!

Dazai se partió de risa.

Con el orgullo herido, Chuuya tuvo que acercar el asiento al salpicadero para poder llegar al pedal.

...

Dazai quería molestar a Chuuya mientras atravesaban la ciudad hasta su destino, pero el maldito enano conducía realmente bien, tenía que admitirlo. Con suavidad, sin acelerones, sin frenadas que se notasen.

Aun así tenía que molestarlo y lo consiguió poniendo el radio música folclórica que en vez de relajar mareaba con tal de que Chuuya no pusiese su dichoso heavy metal.

Si no llega a encontrar un sitio para aparcar a la primera, Chuuya hubiese hecho a la cabeza de Dazai atravesar el cristal delantero por su mímica de tocar el samisén.

-¡A la vuelta elijo yo la emisora! -exigió Chuuya quitando el contacto.

-¡Qué poco patriota eres!

-¡Lo soy como el que más pero lo poco gusta y lo mucho cansa! Hemos estado treinta minutos oyendo esos acordes. Donde esté una guitarra eléctrica que se quiten el resto de instrumentos de cuerda. Además, sé que lo has hecho para tocarme los cojones, Dazai. Te he oído echar pestes de este tipo de música.

-Te lo habrá parecido.

Dazai se mordió la lengua para que no se le escapase la risa que le hubiese desmentido y ambos muchachos se plantaron delante de un edificio antiguo de seis plantas.

Sin pretenderlo ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Estaban nerviosos.

-El jefe dijo que estaban en el sótano -fue Chuuya el primero en romper el silencio.

-Sí -dijo tan solo Dazai asintiendo.

-¿Bajamos y llamamos?

-¿Y qué le decimos? ¡Buenas noches, venimos de parte de la Port Mafia! ¿No tendrán ahí escondidos a unos chinos haciendo copias ilegales?

-No seas tonto, Dazai. Por supuesto que no.

-Pues yo creo que es lo correcto. ¡Vamos!

Chuuya le miró con cara de WTF. ¿En serio pretendía hacer eso? Era un suicidio. ¡Maldita sea! Dazai era un suicida. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ir con él?

Pero Dazai ya había abierto la puerta del portal y con paso firme había empezado a bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano.

Chuuya le siguió acordándose de la madre que le había parido.

En el piso subterráneo se encontraron un pequeño descansillo con tres puertas. Una de ella se notaba claramente que había sido forzada.

Dazai miró muy serio a Chuuya y este asintió.

Ambos sacaron sus armas.

Chuuya hizo saltar la puerta de una patada.

Dentro todo era un caos desordenado.

Tres mesas llenas de papeles, cds rotos, cajas de dvds hechas astillas, sillas en el suelo, pero ni rastro de equipos para realizar copias ni material preparado.

-Alguien se nos ha adelantado -dijo lo evidente Chuuya mientras recorría la sala continua, una copia identica a la que estaban, el estrecho retrete con lavabo y la cocina super sucia. -Voy a llamar al jefe.

Pero Dazai levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha pidiéndole silencio y que se fijase en algo.

Chuuya paró oído.

Se oía una respiración.

Provenía de una de los armarios altos sobre el fregadero.

Chuuya saltó hacia él y la abrió de golpe.

Dentro había alguien escondido y al tocarle Chuuya, empezó a flotar quedando totalmente expuesto.

-¡Hijos de puta! -gritó Chuuya.

Se trataba de uno de los chinos emigrantes ilegales que hacían copias. No tenía más de nueve años.

...

Sentados en el Kentucky Fried Chicken del mismo barrio, Dazai y Chuuya observaban al niño escuálido devorar pedazo de pollo frito tras otro, y tras beber su segunda cocacola empezó a sonreír.

-¿Tenías hambre, pequeño? -le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa Chuuya en chino mandarín.

El niño asintió alegre mientras cogía otro pedazo de pollo y lo mordía con satisfacción.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes chino? -le susurro Dazai realmente sin fingir su asombro.

Chuuya levantó el mentón orgulloso.

-Sé muchas cosas, Dazai. Como te dije, para sobrevivir en las calles te debes despabilar.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

-Pues, inglés, algo de coreano, algo de chino, un poco de ruso y ahora estoy intentando aprender francés. También quiero aprender alemán y español.

-¿Y para qué?

-Eres un lerdo, Dazai. Los idiomas te abren puertas y si quieres llegar a ser alguien en el mundo de la mafia, debes poder comunicarte directamente con otros líderes.

-¿Quieres ser el rey de la mafia?

-Quiero vivir la vida a tope, algo que tú deberías hacer también. Suicida frustrado.

-Algún día lo lograré.

-Espero no estar cerca, no quiero acarrear la culpa de no haberte podido salvar en mi conciencia.

-¿Te importaría si muero?

-Solo porque significaría fallar a Mori?

Justo entonces el niño acabó su tercera ración de pollo.

-Pregúntale -le pidió Dazai y Chuuya asintió.

El niño les explicó que unos hombres vestidos con monos de trabajo azul habían irrumpido en las instalaciones, llevándose a todos sus compañeros menos a él que se había escondido en el armario. Allí dentro oyó como se llevaban los equipos y el material. No les pudo explicar quiénes eran pues hablaban en japonés y no había entendido nada.

Le agradecieron la información aportada comprándole un helado.

-¿Llamamos ahora al jefe? -le preguntó Chuuya a Dazai. Chuuya no podía evitar sonreír al ver como la cara del niño se llenaba del chocolate del helado.

Dazai negó.

-Ahí fuera hay alguien observándonos desde que hemos entrado.

-¡No jodas!

Chuuya miró hacia el exterior pero la oscuridad de la noche junto con el contraste de las luces del local le impedía distinguir nada.

-Y lleva un mono azul.

-¿Quieren al crío?

-Y también a nosotros. Deben saber que somos dos novatos de la Port Mafia.

-Seré un recién llegado a la organización pero de pardillo no tengo nada - aseguró Chuuya rechinando los dientes.

-Ya saltó la máquina de matar -suspiró Dazai mientras estiraba los brazos encima de su cabeza.- Este es el plan.

-¿Por qué dices ese es el plan? Como si no pudiera proponer un plan.

-¿Salir y cargarte al tipo y rebuscar en sus cosas?

-Por ejemplo.

-Típico de unos delincuentes juveniles.

-Yo he matado a más tipos que tú.

-No es la cantidad, Chuuya, sino la utilidad de esas muertes. Ese tipo no llevará ninguna prueba que involucre al resto de su grupo. Hay que atraparle vivo para sonsacarle información.

-¿Y te crees que si le invitamos a unos alitas de pollo nos contará lo que sabe?

Ante la ironía de la pregunta Dazai solo sonrió de oreja a oreja con tanta confianza fría que Chuuya sintió un calambre por la espalda.

-Picaste mi curiosidad -admitió Chuuya con cierta reserva a lo que pensaría hacer Dazai con el tipo.

-Muy bien. Yo voy a hablar con esa guapa chica que toma los pedidos para pedirle que cuide de nuestro chinito mientras nosotros nos encargamos del tipo.

-¿Y crees que ella va a aceptar ser la canguro del niño?

-Chuuya, mientras tú sobrevivías en la calle, yo viví en un ambiente refinado donde aprendí que florituras decirle a las damas para que te hagan caso.

Y le guiñó su único ojo sano antes de dirigirse con mirada seductora a la encargada del turno nocturno.

Reducir al tipo fue muy sencillo tras Chuuya partirle tres costillas gracias a su control de la gravedad.

Le llevaron al sótano de las copias ilegales y Dazai le ató con suma facilidad a una de las sillas.

-¡Vaya manejo que tienes haciendo nudos! -reconoció Chuuya asombrado.

-Años haciendo nudos para ahorcarme. Lástima que mi cuello sea tan flexible y duro.

Lo dijo con auténtica pena y Chuuya no sabía si lo decía en broma o en serio.

-Bien, mi querido amigo -le habló Dazai borrando toda emoción en su voz plantándose delante del tipo mientras Chuuya se sentaba en una de las mesas observando con curiosidad - Este es mi compañero Chuuya Nakahara y yo soy Osamu Dazai. Los dos hemos entrado recién en la Port Mafia y tú tienes el honor de ser el primero prisionero que voy a interrogar.

-¡Solo sois un par de niñatos novatos! Si crees que me os voy a decir algo.

Dazai suspiró de forma exagerada.

-Ya me imaginaba que no ibas a colaborar. Nuestros logros son pequeños aún. Nakahara-san solo era el líder de la banda de delincuentes juveniles que más quebraderos de cabeza ha dado a la Port Mafia el último año: "The Sheep".

Al oír ese nombre la cara del hombre empalideció.

-Veo que los conoces -habló Chuuya sintiendo el regusto agridulce de los recuerdos.

-Y yo solo soy un maniático suicida con el corazón tan negro que no me contendrá nada ante mi objetivo de hacerte cantar.

El hombre miró a Dazai como reflexionando que hacer.

Le escupió en la venda que cubría el ojo.

-¡Agrrgh! Maldita sea, me la voy a tener que cambiar -protestó mientras iba a por un poco de papel higiénico y se limpiaba por encima de la venda.

Chuuya se bajó de la mesa y fue con Dazai arrugando la nariz al notar de nuevo la peste que salía de las cañerías.

-Oye, Dazai. Me ha parecido entender que quieres interrogarle...

-Torturarle -precisó Dazai.

Chuuya se quedó pasmado.

-Mori me prestó un libro sobre las torturas y me pareció tan interesante que lo estudié a fondo.

Chuuya seguía alucinando.

-Pero si tienes el estómago sensible, mejor que te vayas.

-¿Quién te crees que soy, una niñita?

-Para nada. Solo un cascarrabias, pero eres útil. Quizá en el fondo tú y Mori tengáis razón y nos complementemos.

Tras decir esto se dirigió al wáter y se bajó la bragueta.

Chuuya intentó no mirar pero la curiosidad le hizo espiar, estirando un poco el cuello.

-¿Y cómo vas a torturarle? -preguntó poniendo un dedo enguantado en sus labios mientras le veía orinar.

-Quedan bastantes cds, y dvs rotos, le cortaré con ellos la boca, los párpados y las orejas.

Chuuya tragó saliva.

-¿Estás de broma?

Silencio solo interrumpido por el ruido del orín cayendo en la loza del wáter.

Aquel chico más joven que él estaba loco y realmente planteaba hacerlo. No sabía si quería verlo.

Dazai había acabado y tiró de la cadena que, sorprendentemente funcionaba.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó impasible mientras se lavaba las manos solo con agua porque el jabón no inspiraba ninguna confianza.

-¿Si me voy a quedar a ver como interrogas al hombre ése?

-Eso también, pero me interesa más saber qué opinión te merece mi polla.

Chuuya sintió como la cara le iba a arder del sofoco y se largó.

...

Chuuya había vuelto al local de comida rápida y se entretenía practicando su chino con el pequeño cuando Dazai volvió con unas evidentes manchas de sangre en la gabardina negra.

El pelirrojo no recordaba haber estado más incómodo en su vida con alguien. Entre las muestras de que sí había torturado al hombre y lo que había pasado en el retrete.

-Pásame el móvil que nos dio Mori -le pidió Dazai con tal seriedad que Chuuya empezó a relajarse un poco pues quizá no iba a recordarle que le había pillado espiándole en el baño.

-Boss, soy Dazai. Hubo un soplo y un grupo de mercenarios incautó el material y se llevó a los niños que hacían las copias fuera de la ley - Dazai calló sin duda porque Mori le estaba diciendo algo. - Hay un niño que se escondió con nosotros ahora y he interrogado a uno de esos mercenarios. -nuevo silencio mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor. - Está malherido en el sótano. Por favor llame a una ambulancia para que le traslade a un hospital pues va a necesitar puntos en las mandíbula y una operación de urgencia en los ojos.

Chuuya pegó un gritito de asombro. ¿En serio Dazai le había cortado con los cds rotos? ¿Le había torturado? Pero en su expresión no se reflejaba la más mínima expresión.

-Quería también preguntarle, ¿qué hacemos con el niño?

Chuuya miró al pequeño que empezaba a dar cabezazos contra su hombro durmiéndose. ¿Debía acabar en un centro de deportación? Sabía que era la ley, pero ellos vivían al margen de ella.

Al ver aparecer una inesperada sonrisa en los labios de Dazai, Chuuya sintió, extrañamente, una ligera esperanza.

-Comprendo Boss. Se lo llevaré. Sí, ahora le llamo.

¿Llevarle al niño a alguien? ¿A quién?

-Gracias Boss. Se lo transmitiré a Chuuya. Hasta pronto, buenas noches.

Le devolvió el móvil a Chuuya y miró a la camarera que solo hacía que observarle desde que había vuelto y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y bien, qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Chuuya impaciente.

-Nos felicita a los dos -tomó la carta de encima de la mesa- Tengo algo de hambre, ¿tú no?

Chuuya quería preguntarle si realmente tenía estómago para comer pollo tras haber torturado al mercenario. Pero había algo más importante que saber.

-¿Qué te ha dicho que hagamos con el pequeño?

El niño, del que Chuuya había averiguado que se llamaba Gao, se había dormido con la boca entreabierta por el cansancio y el miedo pasado.

Dazai levantó la vista de la carta y Chuuya notó claramente la alegría en él.

-¿Conoces a Oda Sakunosuke?

Claro que le conocía. Alto, fuerte, ojos llenos de misterio, tremendamente atractivo. Muy serio pero siempre que se encontraba con Kouyou ambos compartían una sonrisa cómplice que le hacía preguntarse a Chuuya si había habido algo entre ellos.

-Sí -dijo tan solo.

-Parece que le gustan los niños, no del mismo modo que a Mori,- precisó Dazai con simpleza- y puede ocuparse de él hasta que encontremos un acomodo para él.

La posibilidad de que el pequeño Gao pudiese quedarse en el país, que pudiese aspirar a una vida mejor, hizo que el agradecimiento interno aumentase más su fidelidad hacia Mori.

...

Tras hablar Dazai con Oda, Chuuya condujo el coche hacia la dirección que le proporcionó con el pequeño Gao durmiendo en la parte de atrás.

Habían visto antes de abandonar el barrio una ambulancia y un auto de la policía delante del edificio de donde habían rescatado al sótano.

-Oye, Dazai. ¿Realmente torturaste a ese tipo?

Dazai no respondió y siguió mirando hacia la calle con la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado en el asiento del copiloto.

Joder, sí lo había hecho.

Un tipo como él que despreciaba tanto la vida, era un torturador nato. Sin duda quería saber hasta dónde llegaba el límite de los que sí la amaban.

-Me das auténtico miedo, Dazai.

Nada más decirlo, Chuuya se tapó la boca con la mano.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, había perdido.

Notó como Dazai le miraba con una expresión de triunfo tan enorme, incorporado en el asiento, que Chuuya deseó estar en cualquier otro lado en ese momento.

No tenía ese poder, claro, y tampoco era honorable huir como un cobarde.

Contuvo el aire y lo soltó.

Parados en un semáforo, aceptó su destino.

-Venga, tu pregunta.

Dazai ni lo dudó.

-¿Preparan Mori y los demás una fiesta sorpresa para mi cumpleaños?

¿Quéééééééééé?

Chuuya se esperaba enfrentarse a una pregunta incómoda tipo, ¿piensas que la tengo grande? Pero eso.

-Ok -Dazai se volvió a recostar y miró el techo del auto. -Tu cara me ha contestado.

¡Dita sea! Kooyou estaba entusiasmada organizando una fiesta con globos, payasos, y una tarta gigantesca para animar al medio depresivo de Dazai. Mori había contratado un coro infantil para que le cantase el "Feliz Cumpleaños" Unos magos iban hacer trucos de magia y luego habría incluso barra libre y discoteca en uno de los casinos controlados por Kouyou.

-Ya verás lo que te inventas, Chuuya, pero voy a desaparecer ese día.

\- Dazai, todo el mundo está poniendo lo mejor de sí.

-Odio mi cumpleaños y Mori lo sabe demasiado bien. Que la gente se empeñe en recordarme lo maravilloso y dichoso que es seguir vivo aumentan mis ganas de suicidarme.

-Pero Dazai...

-He dicho que te inventes una excusa para el próximo martes de porque yo desaparezco - y el tono amenazante de Dazai hizo que Chuuya tomase en serio lo que dijo a continuación: -O sino le contaré a todos que eres un mirapollas.

El rostro de Chuuya volvió a arder de la vergüenza.

...

El martes diecinueve de junio, Chuuya tuvo que mentir mil veces a todos cuando le preguntaban dónde estaba Dazai.

Él sabía que estaba en un bar, en un callejuela, llamado Lupin bebiendo vaso tras vaso de Whiskey hasta quedar inconsciente. Y él lo sabía porque Dazai había accedido a compartir su ubicación tras asegurarle que no se intentaría suicidar.

Cuando pudo huir de la fiesta frustrada en el casino, condujo su moto recién comprada hasta el bar Lupin.

Bajo su chaqueta llevaba un pequeño presente para Dazai. Aunque odiara su cumpleaños suponía que le alegraría ese detalle o al menos eso deseaba.

Aparcó la moto y fue a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz borracha de Dazai venir hacia él.

Salía. Y no iba solo. Oda le sostenía.

¡Qué casualidad! Chuuya se alegró. Podría preguntarle por el pequeño Gao.

Fue a encontrarse con ellos cuando las palabras de Dazai le pararon en seco.

-¡Tú sí que eres un amigo de verdad, Odasuke y no él gilipollas del enano tonto de Chuuya! Es tan bobalicón. Me está excusando en la estúpida fiesta que han montado para mí. Chuuya es solo un perro, mi perro.

-¡ Eres un hijo de puta!

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Chuuya que con lágrimas en los ojos de furia les salió al paso.

-No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más, Dazai, nunca más.

Le lanzó el regalo contra la cabeza y huyó sin mirar atrás.

Solo cuando llegó a su dormitorio consultó los mensajes de un móvil que había notado vibrar todo el tiempo.

Eran de Dazai , por supuesto.

Si alguien tenía dudas de como uno podía uno llegar a humillarse pidiendo perdón por ser un cabrón, Chuuya podría enseñarle los mensajes de Dazai. Doscientos tres mensajes.

Chuuya empezó a leerlos con asco, luego con recelo, al final con cierto interés, con una sonrisa más tarde y acabó riéndose.

Dazai le había mandado una foto abriendo su regalo y un selfie junto con Oda.

¡Dios, qué atractivo era ese hombre y qué borracho parecía Dazai! Seguro que sobrio jamás le hubiese pedido perdón por ser un gilipollas insensible.

Chuuya soltó el móvil y tumbado en la cama contempló el techo del cuarto sintiéndose realmente feliz.

Chuuya Nakahara pensaba hasta ese día que Osamu Dazai era un completo imbécil y que nadie ni nada podría cambiar su opinión.

Menos el propio Dazai. Él lo consiguió esa noche.

Agarró de nuevo su móvil y contestó al fin a todos los mensajes del otro:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Dazai!

Apenas treinta segundos más tarde, llegó la respuesta:

-¡Gracias, Chuuya! :D

...

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
